legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schattenbringer (Episode)
Schattenbringer (original Deception ) ist die siebzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Darken Rahl beginnt einer neue Waffe gegen die Rebellion einzusetzen – den Schattenbringer. Während Zedd mit Jennsen, Richard Schwester, einen sicheren Ort aufsucht, begeben sich Richard und Kahlan auf Kundschaft. Sie wollen die neue Waffe den D'Haranern abnehmen. Komplikationen entstehen, als der Widerstand entscheidet, dass sie diese Waffen zur Rache einsetzen. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen In einem Dorf finden Kinder beim Spielen ein aktives magisches Artefakt. Daraufhin wird die gesamte Dorfbevölkerung ausgelöscht. Kahlan und Richard wandern durch den Wald zu einem Lager des Widerstands, namens Cowley Glen. Unterwegs bemerken sie, dass kein Vogel mehr zu hören ist. Im Dorf machen sie ein grausige Entdeckung: Alle sind ohne Kampf gestorben. Richard findet das nunmehr verbrauchte Artefakt. Kahlan entdeckt Darken Rahls Proklamation: „Dies ist das Schicksal all derer, die dem Sucher Unterkunft und Schutz gewähren.“ Während sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, kommen sie dazu, wie ein Trupp D'Haraner von Rebellen angegriffen wird. Sie eilen den Rebellen zu Hilfe, dabei rettet Richard dem Anführer Garrik das Leben. Einer der Söldner hat überlebt, als er fliehen will, rennt er geradewegs Kahlan in die Arme und wird gewandelt. Im Lager der Rebellen wird Carver Dunn, so der Name des Söldners, zu allem Möglichen befragt. Unter anderem erfahren Sie, dass das Artefakt „der Schattenbringer“ genannt wird. In diesem sollen die Stimmen der Schattenmenschen eingefangen sein. Werden sie freigesetzt, töten ihre Schreie alles Leben in der Umgebung von 5 Meilen. Richard will diese neue Waffe in die Hände bekommen. Nachdem Richard alle Informationen seiner neuen Identität auswendig gelernt hat, versucht er sich als Carver Dunn in das Fort Grayson einzuschleusen. Er behauptet, Rache an den Rebellen ausüben zu wollen. Es gibt jedoch neue Order wie mit Überlebenden umzugehen ist. Richard gelingt es in letzter Sekunde, mit einer Finte seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Er wird nun in das Gefängnis eingesperrt, dort sitzt bereits ein Rebell in Gewahrsam. Richard vermeidet es, sich zu erkennen zu geben, damit die Wache nicht aufmerksam wird. Nach der Überprüfung der Informationen, kehrt der Trupp erfolglos zurück. Richard/Carver wird als Lügner vorgeführt. Ein überzeugender Auftritt seinerseits, der die drei Besten als besiegte Söldner zurücklässt, darunter den Sergeant Frye, gewinnt „das Interesse“ des Hauptmanns Ensor. Am nächsten Tag wird er als rechte Hand des Hauptmanns mit auf den Weg genommen. Das erweckt den Neid des Sergeant. Unterwegs zeigt Richard, dass er Spuren lesen kann. Kurz darauf kommen sie in die Nähe des Dorfes Grayson. Der Hauptmann testet Carver, ob er tatsächlich bereit ist, den Widerstand zu schwächen. Allerdings ist es die Familie des Hauptmanns und Carver muss niemanden töten. Sie bringen ein Huhn mit, aus der Speisekammer des Hauptmanns. Mit einer kleinen selbst geschnitzten Pfeife, gelingt es Richard sogar einen Sohn, der eine Angststörung hat, zum Lachen zu bringen. So gewinnt er das Herz des Hauptmanns. Nach der Rückkehr erfährt er, dass im Fort keine Schattenbringer mehr da sind. Die nächste Lieferung kommt erst in der nächsten Nacht über einen Pass, den die Rebellen nicht kontrollieren. Carver sorgt nun für den Ausbruch des Gefangenen Dror, dem Bruder des Rebellenführers und täuscht seine Kameraden, wegen seines zu spät Kommens mit einer Amphore Wein. Im Lager der Rebellen entstand ein Unmut, weil Kahlan den Gewandelten D'Haraner als Menschen behandelt, er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er bereits vor seiner Wandlung seine Taten bereut hat. Als es zum Abfangen der neuen Lieferung geht, wird er von Kahlan als Koch zurückgelassen. Nach dem erfolgreichen Unterfangen, gibt es durch den Tod des Schmieds unbeherrschte Rachegefühle. Dror lässt Carver seine Klinge schmecken und das kostet ihm das Leben. Unterdessen bekommt Richard neue Schwierigkeiten, als ein Söldner aus Carvers letzter Garnison aussagt, dass das niemals Carver sein könne. Wegen einer Desertion die damals geschah, kann er sich genau erinnern und der echte Carver sieht ganz anders aus. Richard gelingt es wenigstens Aufschub zu erreichen, weil er Sergeant Frye der Rachlust bezichtigt. Kahlan kann nicht verhindern, dass sich die Rebellen auf den Weg machen, um die abgefangenen Schattenbringer gegen Dörfer einzusetzen, die Darken Rahl treu ergeben sind. Im Fort geht es Richard endgültig an den Kragen, als Carvers Frau auftaucht, um von ihm den Sold einzufordern, der ihr zusteht. Zum Glück für Richard ist es Kahlan, die ihn aus dem Fort holen will, um den Plan der Rebellen zu verhindern. Das Überraschungsmoment verhilft den beiden zu einer erfolgreichen Flucht. Jedoch werden sie verfolgt und so kommt es zu einem Aufeinandertreffen mit den Rebellen. Die Rebellen sind gewillt lieber zu sterben, als zu fliehen. Garrik der Anführer aktiviert sogar einen Schattenbringer. Er wird zwar von Kahlan getötet, wirft aber den Schattenbringer vorher in Richtung des Dorfes. Der Hauptmann macht sich auf die Suche, doch Richard ist es, der ihn im letzten Augenblick zurück dreht. Alle anderen sind in der Zwischenzeit davongelaufen. Es folgt ein Kampf gegen den Hauptmann, den Richard für sich entscheiden kann. Er verschont ihn und lässt ihn zu seiner Familie zurückkehren. Kahlan und Richard vernichten dann alle Schattenbringer. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Hauptmann Ensor: Don Hany Nebendarsteller Garrik: Phil Brown Dror: Rowan Bettjamon Carver Dunn: Dean O'Gorman Sergeant Frye: Frazer Brown Easteregg Kahlan kann in dieser Folge einen D'Haraner wandeln ohne danach geschwächt zu sein. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1